


Baby Face

by Goda



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ableist Language is immediately shut down and called out, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Allen Looks Underage, Because we all need a fandom scapegoat for stupidity, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Ableist Language, Minor Tony Woodward cameo, The thirst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: When Professor Snart notices his heart skip a beat when that one student speaks up, he knows he's screwed.





	Baby Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s0r0hj0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0r0hj0ne/gifts).



> This is a gift for s0r0hj0ne for the ColdFlash week 2019, in which I took the prompt "College professor au, Professor Snart starts getting a crush on one of his students but he has a strict policy against dating students unbeknownst to him is that Barry is actually a lecturer himself who just enjoys coming to the other mans lectures." And then I played with it. And because I am one of Those Nerds, Leonard is happily teaching architecture in this universe.
> 
> The mild ableist language used is in reference to accessibility to buildings and the aesthetic therein. It is promptly shut down without any support and is a single line at the beginning of the fic.

“Ramps like that are an eyesore. Why not put them on the side or the back so that they aren’t screwing up the look of my building?” 

Professor Leonard Snart let out a soft sigh when in reality, he wanted to bang his head against the whiteboard. Every semester, he had at least one person who thought that the section on ADA rules and how to integrate them smoothly was a waste of their time. But architecture was about more than making your building look pretty- it had to be functional too.

Reminding himself mentally that he already had been warned once this year about making students cry, he prepared to respond only to hear someone beat him to it. “If your building can look ugly just because of a few ramps, then it’s likely not that good a building anyways.”

Leonard turned to the voice and found the student he dreaded the most- a young man with brown hair and a mischievous grin who sat in the back of his class most of the time and only spoke up in moments like these. It wasn’t that he spoke up, but rather that his smile was starting to do things to Leonard, tying it into the knots that he felt right now.

He continued to speak too, seemingly unaware of how he was affecting the teacher. “Honestly, you should try it sometime- not being able to walk everywhere yourself. If you’re forever putting accessible things in hard to reach places, you’re limiting who can use your building, which is elitist and blatant ableism. You’re probably thinking that you’d just slap a ramp on the front and call it done, which, yeah, would look ugly as sin.” He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. “So your ugly building would look even uglier. But there are dozens of examples out there of seamless integration that actually looks really awesome.”

It was a good moment to step in. “And had you not interrupted me, Mr. Woodward, I could have gone on to show you some of those examples,” Leonard drawled, arching an eyebrow at the insufferable jock. Honestly, was there any way to make Intro to Architecture Design not satisfy a gen ed? A genius idea popped up, inspired by the earlier conversation. “In fact, you all will be doing a paper. Not long, a page or two, but it will be on your own experiences.” 

Since it was nearly time for the class to end, he headed back for his podium as he spoke. “I want you each to find a place that offers wheelchair rental or loans, such as the mall or a hospital, and I want you to explore the building as much as possible. See what it’s like when you can’t take stairs or elevators at all. Try to reach things without getting out of your chair. Explore the world from the eyes of a paraplegic. Class dismissed.”

He ignored the mix of chatter and complaints as his students gathered their things and headed out, focusing instead on signing out of the computer system and assembling his own belongings. When he heard someone come to a stop in front of him and wait, he glanced up and felt his heart skip a beat. There was the smart mouthed student, grinning sheepishly, waiting for him. “I hope it’s alright that I spoke up,” he said, apologetic. “A friend recently ended up in a wheelchair and her rants about accessibility have been in my head lately.”

Leonard swallowed and reminded himself that this was a student, this was not okay, he needed to behave professionally, dammit. “I encourage everyone to speak up when they have something to contribute, Mr…” He trailed off, realizing that he didn’t have everyone’s name down as solidly as he had thought. 

“Allen. Barry Allen. Uh, but you can call me Barry, please, of course,” Barry said, juggling his things until he could offer his hand. Leonard shook it before Barry continued. “I’m glad to hear it. I mean, I’m just glad you haven’t kicked me out? But I figured it was professional courtesy maybe, but anyways, going to the meeting?”

It took a second to parse that out, but Leonard managed. “The only meeting on my schedule is a faculty meeting,” he replied, brow furrowing. “Have I missed some sort of memo for a club or something?”

Barry’s cheeks went a lovely shade of red. “Ah, no, that’s… that’s the meeting. I’m a faculty. I mean… I teach statistics. I’m not a student.”

“Oh.” And like that, every little ounce of the restraint he had been using when thinking of Barry snapped. It went from just that little turn of his stomach to immediately picturing every filthy thing he had been stopping himself from thinking, settling most vividly on spreading Barry out on his desk in his school office and eating his ass open before fucking him until he screamed.

“...you don’t have a policy on not letting other teachers sit in, do you?” Barry asked, snapping Leonard out of his momentary graphic daydream of cleaning Barry up with his tongue. “Because I could stop if you really wanted, but I’m new to the teaching at the college level thing and your lectures are so good and I actually ended up in the first one because I got my days wrong and I teach in here on Wednesdays, but it was so dynamic that I had to keep coming back and-”

“I’ll let you keep coming on one condition,” Leonard interrupted, idly wondering if Barry was that talkative in bed and how soon he could find out and wow, Snart, your thirst is rampant in your own head.

“Name it,” Barry immediately agreed.

Leonard mustered up every ounce of charm he could find. “Skip the meeting and get coffee with me instead. Trust me, everything that’s covered will be in the detailed minutes that go out later this afternoon.”

Thank god Barry seemed to like charming, because he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me hording nerdy posts on tumblr as [Godaof221B](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com).


End file.
